


Door-Hitting Wonder

by KaitoLune



Series: 64 Tales [2]
Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Doors are Evil, Friendship, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1514552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoLune/pseuds/KaitoLune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fakir never noticed Ahiru hated doors. (#57)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Door-Hitting Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> Characters: Ahiru, Fakir
> 
> Prompt: #57: door from the 64 damn prompts (livejournal)
> 
> Genre: friendship, humor
> 
> Notes: Inspired after a personal dislike of the outward-swinging doors of my high school. Also published on my fanfiction account.

Fakir never realized how much Ahiru hated doors. It never really came to mind when she would purposely put distance between herself and every door she passed. That was at least when not busy having her head in the clouds or rattling off whatever came to mind. He never thought it weird when she insisted on either walking six feet from thresholds or walking on the other side of him.

It wasn't until one day after the principal of the academy had lifted his out-of-school suspension. Ahiru, in her excitement, insisted to meet him after class to celebrate his return to the academy. Fakir thought the duck-girl would have forgotten her purse or forgot she had no money in the first place, but by some grace of God (or possibly Drosselmeyer), she had just enough to cover a small snack for them both at the nearby cafe. All she had to do was finish her task of cleaning up the classroom, so he had to wait for Ahiru.

She spent the entire time pestering him for how his first week back to classes were. How had Professor Cat treated him after the long absence? Did he have to do extra practice after class to catch up? Had he heard some of the ridiculous rumors spinning around the academy? Her questions came out like a quick succession of quacks, making him wonder why hadn't he seen her resemblance to a duck was more than just that.

Once she finished, the two left the classroom. She continued chatting about school life as they walked down the corridor, too busy to notice she had drifted closer to the doors. Before either of them could notice, a door swung open, smacking the salmon-haired girl in the face.

Fakir bent down to help her up, asking if she was okay and chiding her about paying attention. She rubbed her face, crying about she had managed to make it three whole days without being hit in the face by a door.

All thoughts of chewing out the door-opener for not paying attention left Fakir's mind. He again questioned how this klutz could be Princess Tutu.


End file.
